One-Winged Persona User
by Bloodwitch Raven
Summary: [Post FF:AC, retelling of Persona 3 Portable.] After Sephiroth defeat, a mysterious old man with a big nose offers Sephiroth a second chance for redemption. [Rated T, for now. May go up to M.]


**Thought I'd try a new crossover for P3P and FFVII :D.**

**Let me know if you like it or not, I have another one too, for a different crossover. If you want to know. ^_^**

Prologue: Meeting The Silver Haired Man

Darkness, was all he saw. Darkness, is all he knew. Sephiroth started to open his eyes to see that he wasn't in the lifestream anymore...

He was sitting on a chair in some room, of an elevator?

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Sephiroth's attention turn towards an old man with bloodshot eyes and the biggest nose he'd ever seen. The old man is sitting across from him. "My name is Igor." He began. "...I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Sephiroth."

Shocked. Sephiroth slightly grip the chair's armrest, he could have killed Igor. "Now, now. No need to be violent."

"I have a proposition for you." Sephiroth was about to decline, but Igor cut him off, "For a second chance," this caught his attention. "But for now, my guest need help with her ordeal." Before the winged angel could demand answers! He felt tired, and darkness clouded is vision.

(~2nd Floor~)

The blackness disbanded from his field of vision, to see that he's inside a building, but... There's an unusual atmosphere around him. A small grasp, is heard from behind him. Sephiroth drawled out Masamune only to see two young girls;possibly teenagers.

One has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her clothes consistent of a pink sweater jacket with a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt. Black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker.

The other girl, her hair is in auburn color, in a single ponytail, along with barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. The only thing her clothes are that of a school girl's uniform.

"Who are you?!" The brown haired girl demanded.

Before he could answer the brunette... the sound of glass braking came nearby- as a very large black shape stomps towards them. As Sephiroth was about to fight it. The 2 teenagers ran upstairs;Sephiroth followed close behind...

(~Dormitory Rooftop~)

Upon arriving... the light-haired brunette, locked the door. A wave of relief fall upon the two girls.

A loud animalistic roar spooked them!

A hand holding a mask- and short swords climbed up the building wall. Drawing out Masamune. "That's the thing attacked this place..." Sephiroth spoke, "We call them Shadows!"

One of the girl's stood by the silver hair man's side. "I'm fighting with you!" The brunette demanded, "You even know _how_ to fight them...?"

Sephiroth calmly stated, "I don't even know your name little girl..." her expression shows both a mixer of disgust and embarrassment-! "Yukari, Yukari Takeba." She introduce herself, as she pulls out a gun. Sephiroth smirks, "Mine is Sephiroth..."

"I... I can summon mine..." Yukari said quietly. She puts the gun to her head-! Much to Sephiroth's surprise! But is quickly interrupted by the mysterious monster uses a fire spell, Sephiroth was able to shove Yukari and took the hit for her. The gun she had flew out of her hand and skinned across the ground in front of the other teen girl. She picks it up and holds it to her head.

What both Yukari and Sephiroth saw ...was a blur...

Unsure on what Sephiroth just saw. He see two smaller creatures;but with one slash, the two creatures are dead. The sound of the other girl falling to the ground of the roof, Yukari ran to her checking to see if she's alive or dead.

That this is the start for Sephiroth's adventure.

**Sorry about that. I... I wasn't myself resently. But I OK now, just sometime I don't think I'm either too stupid or too brain dead to learn a lesson. ); ****Please Read&Review my stories and tell me what needs to be change or rewritin, kay.**

**Oh and on a add note. Silent Hill: Tormented ch.2 and Fateless Spectre ch.2 will still continue, as well my Suikoden IV story too.**


End file.
